Stargazing, Polaroids & Owls
by bby-trajeudi
Summary: Bokuto can't sleep.


It was a clear night, calm and quiet, slightly windy, but it wouldn't have been noticed inside a house. Bokuto didn't like it. He doesn't like silence, he always thinks it's too violent. And it doesn't help that he's had insomnia since we was ten; nor does it help with his adhd.

He kept staring at the ceiling, where him and his mother had glued the glow-in-the-dark stars five years ago (he told himself that they would help him sleep, and it kinda worked for a while, until they dimmed their light a little), with his phone on his hands, which were trembling a little. He didn't know if it was because of the cold or of fear. Fear of bothering. Fear of being an annoyance.

And that was a fear Bokuto knew too well.

He had a fear of annoying people; bothering them, even when he doesn't mean to. And every night, every _single_ night, Bokuto couldn't sleep; so he would text or call Akaashi to come pick him up and help him fall asleep (even in Akaashi's car - his boyfriend doesn't mind, and normally takes Bokuto back to his place and carries him inside).

But he had a problem doing so. He felt as if he were annoying Akaashi, bothering him and waking him up in the middle of the night. Sometimes he would think Akaashi would tell him fuck off and deal it alone, (rest assured, Akaashi has never done that - and he never _will_ ). Bokuto is always thankful for when Akaashi comes at one a.m. in the morning to drive him around the city to go to their spot in their favorite park.

And it's not that he hadn't tried to sleep. No, Bokuto would only consider this option in extreme situations like this, where not even the pills kept on the cupboard on the side of his bed would help him doze off. The problem was that this happened frequently, and each time he was getting even more scared of making this decision - the decision to ask Akaashi for comfort.

Every time they've gone out to their special place, Akaashi has always been to kind and loving; being patient with Bokuto and listening to what he'd have to say and comfort and soothe him when he needed it. He's asked Akaashi multiple times if he felt bothered by having to get up in the middle of the night just to pick Bokuto up because he couldn't sleep. Every time, Akaashi has said the same thing in his soothing voice and warm, tired smile; ' _I would never_ '.

And every night, when Bokuto had his doubts about Akaashi hating him, he always thought about what Akaashi said, and it erases all doubts about his boyfriend.

He pressed the call button, picturing Akaashi's tired eyes and lazy simper as he did so.

 _One ring._

 _Two rings._

"Bo?" answered a groggy voice through the phone.

Bokuto sighed, relieved. If Akaashi _was_ thinking of him as an annoyance, he definitely wouldn't have picked it up before at least four rings (he never did - always on the second, three at most extreme cases) "Kei."

"I'm going. Let me grab my keys."

It wasn't long before Akaashi arrived on the front porch, the soft rumbling of the truck's engine the only sound on the quiet neighbourhood. Akaashi never knocked on the door or rang the doorbell, knowing full well it would wake up Bokuto's parents; so Bokuto always gets ready and waits outside on the porch, looking wide awake as usual. Bokuto could tell how tired he was - his messy short, dark hair and purple bags under his blue eyes said it all. But he still looked happy to see him. Bokuto was glad about that. Akaashi had always seemed the type to be grumpy after being woken up - luckily he wasn't.

When Bokuto hopped into the passenger seat of Akaashi's truck, he fumbled with his thumbs for a while until Akaashi reached over and placed his hand over his restless fingers. Bokuto didn't look up.

"It's ok, Bo." Akaashi murmured, voice still gruff from waking up. "Wanna grab a few snacks from seven eleven?" Bokuto looked up then, and gazed into his lover's eyes. He nodded then, and Keiji smiled again, making Bokuto's chest warm up. Akaashi pulled his truck out of the small driveway of Bokuto's parents house, using one hand to steer and the other still holding Bokuto's hand.

On the drive to the gas station, Akaashi had flicked on some music - knowing Bokuto hates silence - and Bokuto started up talking about volleyball. Akaashi just listened, occasionally making some comments in between his boyfriend's excited blabbering. The conversation quickly changed to food, and what snacks they should get, (they always got the same snacks, but Bokuto loved having something to talk about, so Akaashi didn't interfere), and that went on until they stopped at the gas station.

"And we could get some Doritos!" Bokuto added while stepping out of the car, "I'm alWAYS a SLUT FOR DORITOS!"

Akaashi gave him a disapproving look, "Oh my god, Bokuto. Don't yell, please."

He ignored the comment, "And maybe something sugary to drink!"

"Bokuto, I don't think you need sugar."

They ended up buying two bottles of rootbeer anyway, along with Doritos, a can of Pringles (Bokuto's favourites) and packets of Skittles (Akaashi's favourite).

Bokuto jumped in the truck, shaking up the sodas, and Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him when he got in on his side. "You're shaking up the sodas, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto stuck his tongue out at the other. "Whatever Akaashi, you know I like explosions." Akaashi stared at him blankly, rolled his eyes and started the truck after setting the bag of goodies in between him and Bokuto.

"Bokuto, I told you not to shake it, didn't I?" Akaashi mused, chuckling slightly at the slight mess Bokuto had made with overflowing root beer (he had shoved the top of the bottle in his mouth so he wouldn't get it all over himself and the truck).

Bokuto made loud noises and Akaashi grimaced, " _Told you not to shake it, didn't I-_ and _I_ told you I like explosions, Keiji." He snickered as he was finished, Akaashi keeping his eyes on the road, but he could see his boyfriend squinting at the mock, low voice Bokuto mimicked.

"Oh! Akaashiiii, what do you think about Kuroo-san?"

Halfway to the park, Akaashi asked Bokuto to open his Skittles package for him, and Bokuto gladly dug through the plastic bag full of snacks. But once he opened it, being clumsy like usual, Bokuto had ripped the whole entire packet in half, and all the little skittles flew everywhere in Akaashi's truck.

Bokuto froze, his eyes wide in horror, "I-I'm sorry Akaashi!"

Akaashi huffed, rolling his eyes for the second time that night. "It's ok, Bokuto-san, I bought two more packages."

"Oh. Right."

"Did you bring your camera?"

"I always do."

They sat down in the mess of blankets on Akaashi's trunk, (Akaashi put heavy rocks down on a tarp that was over all the blankets and pillows), cuddled together, sharing a packet of Skittles, (Akaashi opened it this time) and looking at the constellations of glittering and flashing white dots, like scattered moondust in the sky. Bokuto talked and ate, and Akaashi took notice of every word while picking some of the Pringles and sipping his root beer.

Bokuto struggled with the Doritos bag and huffed. "This bag is fighting me, Akaashi."

"Let me open it for you, otherwise it will burst again." Akaashi reached over and grabbed the bag, tugging it open the first try and Bokuto gaped.

"That's not fair! You got it open the first try!" Bokuto pouted, but reached in the bag and grabbed a fistful, and shoving half of them in his mouth. "Yynnmmphff."

"Bokuto, please don't talk while your mouth is full." Akaashi sipped his root beer, laying on his back and stared up at the dark sky.

Bokuto swallowed, "It's not like we're having dinner with the Queen of England or something!"

Akaashi sneered, "You don't need to be eating with the Queen to know basic mannerism, Bokuto-san." Bokuto stuck his tongue out again and decided to shove doritos and pringles in his mouth and in the midst of chewing, poured root beer in his mouth and Akaashi laughed when he choked.

"Hey," he coughed, "Stop laughing!"

But Akaashi wouldn't stop, and he chortled at Bokuto's outraged expression, with furrowed eyebrows, Pringles and Doritos' crumbs on the corners of his lip and root beer dripping from his chin. Akaashi had only stopped laughing at Bokuto when he noticed the change on his features, a faint blush creeping up on his neck and face and a slightly open mouth replacing the pout that was formed not long ago. He could feel his own face become flushed. "What?"

Bokuto blinked, his face turning even more red before he turned his gaze away, "Fuck, Akaashiiii! You really don't play fair!"

Akaashi frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your laugh! It's just so..." he ran his fingers through his bleached hair, "... _Jesus Christ_. It's so _hot_. Can you do it again?"

Akaashi's felt warmth spread through his cheeks and the tip of his ears burning. He smacked Bokuto's shoulder playfully, "Don't say things like that."

"Why? I'm telling the truth!" Bokuto whined, slipping his hand under the covers and intertwining their fingers together "Next time you laugh, I'm gonna take a picture with your camera."

"Then remind me to keep it away from you." Akaashi remarked while grabbing a pringle.

Bokuto gasped, "Akaashiiiiii! Don't sass me like that!" That only earned a smirk from Akaashi and silence. Bokuto pouted and grabbed Akaashi's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

After a few minutes of listening to owls hooting in the distance, and Akaashi's light humming, (Bokuto loved it when Keiji hummed, he thought it was very calming), Bokuto had laid his head in the crook of Akaashi's neck and shoulder, his arm was draped over Akaashi's stomach, their hands still entwined.

Times like these, laying in the back of Akaashi's truck, with blankets cushioning and covering them, and snacks surrounding them; owls calling throughout the sky and the twinkling of Orien over their heads, Bokuto always thought of how lucky he had been to ever meet someone as loving and down to earth as Akaashi was. And yes, he did love Akaashi. With all his heart, and he's said it a million times to him, and he would always reciprocate it, with a blush and a small smile. Maybe a kiss or two; and during those heart warming moments that made him realize that life is amazing, he knew he never wanted it to end.

"Kei?" Bokuto murmured, voice low; Akaashi rubbed his thumb across the back of Bokuto's hand.

"Mmh?"

Bokuto inhaled slowly, "I'm really glad you're in my life." Akaashi smiled, his cheeks heating up, pressing a kiss to Bokuto's forehead.

"I'm glad you're in my life, too, Bo." Bokuto laughed loudly, his shoulders shaking and making Akaashi chuckle.

"We should get up to stretch," Bokuto said, already sitting up, "and I want more chips." He dove for the doritos, shoving a couple in his mouth.

Akaashi sat up as well, stretching his arms and legs. He grabbed his soda, opening it and taking a few sips, glancing at Bokuto - who was obnoxiously chewing with his mouth wide open and gazing widely up at the trees to their left. "Can we take pictures now, Kei?"

Akaashi set his capped bottle down, wiping his mouth. "Sure." He reached over, grabbing his Polaroid camera. He clicked it on, and aimed it at Bokuto, the hole near his eye to see through. He clicked the button on the top, and a flash came. Next, the square photo slowly came out the bottom of it, and Akaashi carefully pinched the edge of it, pulling it out when it was finished. He shook it gently, and gave Bokuto the camera.

"Was that a picture of me Akaashi?!" Bokuto shoved his face near Akaashi's hand, trying to squint at the photo that hasn't showed up yet.

"Yes, Bokuto-san."

"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!"

"What, B-"

"Look!" Akaashi blinked, looking down at the photo in his hands. Bokuto was in the middle of the photo, his hair messy and down across his forehead, mid-chew, his mouth slightly agape, his shining eyes were looking up at the sky. But what caught Akaashi's eyes, was the owl in the background. It was in the air, it's large wings spread out; it was a great owl. It was in the top left corner of the photo, right above Bokuto's head. It wasn't near the truck; they would've noticed it fly by them, it was only fifteen-twenty feet away.

"Bokuto, there's an owl." Bokuto gasped, his eyes moving to the owl in the corner, his eyes widening.

"Hey, hey, hey! An owl, Akaashi!" Bokuto grinned widely, gripping Akaashi's forearm and shaking him excitedly. "It's a great owl!"

Akaashi smiled at him, "Yes, Bokuto. It's a great owl." Akaashi has always loved how Bokuto always got excited about everything, and Bokuto knew that.

After ogling at the picture that's still in Akaashi's hand, Bokuto sat back and raised the camera up to his face, "Pose, Akaashi!" Setting the picture down safely on the other side of him - where Bokuto isn't - and leaned back against the window of the truck in the back. He turned his head, looking right into the camera, and smiled lightly. The camera flashed at Akaashi, and Bokuto yelled out in excitement.

"Akaashi, you're so pretty!" The other blushed furiously, turning his head away and smiling to himself.

"I could say the same about you too, Koutarou." Bokuto laughed again, and Akaashi turned his head back, earning another flash.

"Can't we take a picture together, Bokuto-san?" Smiling lazily at the other, who grinned and nodded frantically, slipping out the picture he just took and handed the two photos he took to Akaashi. He shook them out a little and placed them where the other was.

"Lay down, Bo." Bokuto followed the order, laying down on his back, and wrapped his arms around Akaashi's slim waist, pulling him down over his chest. He laid his head on Bokuto's shoulder, one of his arms wrapped around his waist, trying to get closer. Bokuto raised the camera with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Akaashi, and aimed down at the two of them. Since they've done this millions of times, the two of them know where the aim of the photo goes, sot either of them don't get cut off or the photo's badly taken.

The camera flashed. Bokuto brought his arm down, the camera close to his face and waiting anxiously for the photo to come out.

It was a good picture, perfect for their collection in Akaashi's bedroom wall. They had lots of polaroids like that - captured moments of tired cuddles and soft whispers, with only the dim moonlight distinguishing their faces. These types of photos were Akaashi's favourites, although he was a little bit embarrassed to admit it.

He looked up, ready to tell Bokuto that this one was going on their wall, but he stopped in his tracks as he saw the other's expression, all blushes and half lidded eyes, "Kei…"

"Bokuto…"

They kissed. It wasn't the type of messy make outs, which Bokuto sometimes initiated when he was too excited and jumpy. It was calm, soft and close mouthed, with lips moving against one another ever so slow and gentle. Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi's hips, and let out a satisfied sigh.

They broke up, looking into each other's gaze and breathing heavily, the wheezing of their chests joining the harmony of owl hoots and the chirping of the crickets.

"That was nice." Bokuto let out his adorable side smile he always made when he was abashed, and Akaashi asked himself if a make out would _really_ ruin the moment.

He nodded instead, smiling back, "Yeah, it really was." Bokuto grinned, and grabbed the camera, and turned it around and pointed it at himself. Akaashi sat back and smiled at him, watching as the flash went off on Bokuto's face.

"I'm glad you're here." he said, shaking the picture with more strength than it needed (although Akaashi should probably help him with that habit, he just left him be. Akaashi never, _ever_ wanted Bokuto's excitement to fade. Plus, he looked insanely cute everytime he saw how the photo turned out).

"I'm glad I'm here."

It didn't take much longer before Bokuto started to get tired. Akaashi noticed it, but didn't mention. Just nodded along the way and pretended not to see the slow blinking of his boyfriend's eyes or the occasional yawns he let out mid-sentence. That was the secret to make Bokuto go to sleep - he just didn't have to notice he was getting tired, otherwise he would be excited again. Bokuto asked Akaashi to take a few pictures of the stars (he also asked if he could keep one of those pictures of Akaashi) and Akaashi gladly did so.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi murmured, finally clicking the button.

"Mmh?" Turning his head, he looked over at Akaashi, who had his head down, pulling out the photo.

"Have I ever told you how much your eyes shine like the stars?" Akaashi asked, voice low and his eyelids drooping - he was getting tired himself. He took a gulp of soda to help wake himself up more. For once, the night was silent, the only sound heard was Bokuto's heavy breathing a hooting owls in the distance. Akaashi thought Bokuto was speechless.

"Bo?" But when he looked over, Bokuto was already fast asleep, snoring slightly and with a little dribble on his chin. He smiled softly, moving closer to his sleeping boyfriend, moving the hair on his forehead and planting a peck between his eyebrows. They furrowed slightly, but Bokuto's expression smoothed almost as quickly. He reached over to grab the camera and photo that he had held in his loose grip, and placed the photo with the others. He aimed the Polaroid at Bokuto's sleeping body; he had slumped down, leaning up against the back of the trucks back windows, his head dropped on his shoulders, his hands lying limply in his lap.

Akaashi snapped the photo and smiled, "Good night, Bokuto." He yawned, rubbing his tired eyes; "I love you."


End file.
